With the technical and social development, the increasing number of persons employs the LCD apparatus for entertainment activities and social intercourses. If the LCD works and maintains a still picture, the liquid crystal is driven and polarized such that liquid crystal molecules are not normal deflected by the voltage control signal. In this case, when the display image is changed from the one image to another image, the user may still see the prior image, which is defined as image sticking phenomenon
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a schematic driving status view of a scanning signal and a data signal of a conventional LCD apparatus. In FIG. 1, “Vcom” is a common voltage. “Vg” is a scanning signal, “Vd” is a data signal, “Vs” is a charging voltage of pixel capacitor, and “ΔV1” is a charging loss.
The reason for image sticking phenomenon is that: when the scanning signal “Vg” is turned off, the scanning signal “Vg” induces the charging loss “ΔV1” in the falling edge of “Vg” corresponding to the coupling capacitor to the charging voltage (data signal “Vd”) of pixel capacitor wherein the charging loss “ΔV1” is proportional to charging loss “ΔV2”. In such a case, the profile of the charging voltage “Vs” of pixel capacitor corresponding to the common voltage “Vcom” is asymmetrical in different charging poles. In other words, regardless of the voltage polarities, i.e. positive or negative polarities, of the pixel capacitor, the scanning signal “Vg”, the scanning signal “Vg” in the falling edge induces the same polar loss to the data signal “Vd”. If the charging loss “ΔV1” is too large, the liquid crystal molecules cannot be driven by the data signal “Vd”, resulting in image sticking.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a driving circuit and LCD apparatus to solve the aforementioned problem.